1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to medical chilling devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved medical chilling apparatus wherein the same provides for selective chilling of an outer extremity of an individual's leg portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The medical field has utilized various apparatus to effect application of a variant temperature to an individual's body portion to enhance healing. Such apparatus in exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,736 to Thurber wherein a massaging device includes a heating pad underlying the massaging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,392 to Cartier provides an apparatus for effecting the directing of pressure in a surrounding relationship relative to a leg portion of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,531 to Weintreub, et al. provides a cooler appartus wherein a foot portion is positioned upon a support to effect a temperature reduction of an individual's foot member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,505 to Nagle sets forth an elastomeric band mounting a heating or cooling pad for application to an individual's body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,572 to Hubbard, et al. sets forth a thermal pack wherein a band member includes a pocket for receiving a medium to heat an individual's body portion.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need or a new and improved medical chilling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addres both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.